durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Anri Sonohara
Anri Sonohara (園原 杏里, Sonohara Anri) is a bespectacled girl who attends the same school as Mikado and Masaomi. She is rather quiet and timid, but appears very close towards Masaomi and Mikado. Although possessing a tendency to seclude herself from others, she is intelligent, clever and resourceful. Her full figure and shy behavior gives her the unwanted attention of many males (though she doesn't do anything about them). Her online chat screen name is "Saika". At the end of the first Durarara!! SH novel, it is revealed that she has graduated from Raira Academy, and is dating Mikado. Characteristics Appearance-wise, Anri is known for her cute short, bob-cut hair, glasses and her rather large breasts. She is usually seen wearing her Raira uniform, but is shown wearing a black vest with a pink dress underneath outside of school. Initially, Anri is very introverted and quiet, rarely speaking to anyone for any extended period of time. She is shown to be rather submissive and tends to "go with the flow" even when someone is harassing her. This timid demeanor stems primarily from the trauma she received when her parents died. As the series progresses, she retains her shy personality, though her interactions with Mikado and Masaomi serve to pull her out of her emotional shell and she becomes much more expressive and shows a caring side to those close to her. Although Anri tends to let things slide, there have been moments where she has been shown to lash out at people such as when Izaya was taunting her about Saika in episode 24, or when someone threatens her friends. Background It is revealed in episode 17 that Anri and her mother lived with an abusive father (although it is implied that he wasn't always like that) who regularly beat them severely. One day, when her father started to take things too far, Anri's mother, Sayaka, used Saika to kill him before he could kill Anri. Possibly starting to lose control, she tells Anri that she loved her before slitting her own throat with the blade. This incident was covered up and it was spread that a burglar killed Anri's parents, and that she was the only one spared. Most of Anri's life between the day of her parents death and the start of the series is a mystery, although it can be assumed she led a relatively normal life. During middle school, Anri befriended a girl named Mika Harima. Although they appeared to be close, it was clear to both of them that they were merely using each other for different purposes. Mika used Anri as a way to make herself look better while Anri relied on Mika to keep bullies away. Eventually, Mika and Anri ran into a group of thugs who were promptly chased away by Seiji Yagiri which is the event that caused Mika to become infatuated with him. History Dollars/Mika Harima Arc Anri starts attending high school at Raira academy. When she introduces herself in class she looks around and stares at Mika Harima's empty seat, wondering where she was. The next day Anri volunteers to be class representative and asks if any boys wanted to volunteer to be the male class rep and unintentionally begins to stare at Mika's seat again. However, as Mikado sits directly in front of her, he takes it as a hint that she wants him to volunteer, which he does. Later, she asks Seiji where Mika was but he doesn't know. She then walks around and she sees a girl that looks like Mika. She runs up to her but realizes it wasn't Mika so Anri apologizes and runs away. Later she gets pulled in an alley by some bullies and gangsters. They begin insulting her about how she keeps clinging to people. Luckily Izaya comes in with Mikado and scares the bullies away. After talking with Izaya, Shizuo suddenly appears and attacks him. She starts to shake so Mikado takes her hand and runs away with her. The next day she walks with Masaomi and Mikado to the park where they eat ice cream. She tells them about her friend called Mika Harima that went missing. She explains Mika's eccentricities, going so far as to call her a stalker. She also brings up how they were both using each other to make themselves feel better. The next day she walked with Mikado out of school, but Mikado went on ahead because Celty and Izaya were following him. Then next day Masaomi hits on her and Mikado stops him. Saika Arc Anri notices her teacher, Takeshi Nasujima, being chased by Celty. She protects Takashi from her by stabbing her arm and knocking off her helmet and runs away. Due to the darkness of the alleyway, neither Celty nor Takeshi realize who Anri was. The next day, she gets approached by Takashi who then starts sexually harassing her. Luckily, Masaomi comes in to stop him, mentioning Haruna Niekawa to cause him to leave. Later she walks with Masaomi and Mikado with Masaomi explaining why Haruna's name caused Takeshi to back off. The rumor being that Takeshi got into an affair with Haruna which caused a scandal and forced her to switch schools. When they split up, she gets pulled into an alley by her bullies. As they begin to pick on her, Anri retreats back into her emotional shell. In the light novels, she describes it as a frame room where she looks at the world as though it were inside a picture frame. As the bullies continue to taunt her, she witnesses the slasher appear behind them and attack. She goes to the police box where Mikado picks her up and tells her to be careful. The next day Takashi harasses her again and, once again is saved by Masaomi. As she is walking home, she is attacked by a Saika-possessed Shuji Niekawa. Suddenly Saburo runs him over with his car. When the others got out, Shuiji gets up and tries to attack again but Celty and Shizuo come in and stop him. Then Celty drives Anri home and formally introduces herself. Anri asks what was under her helmet. Celty shows her and Anri, with no fear, says Thank You and walks in her house. Then,late at night Haruna comes to visit Anri's house. Anri cautiously invites her in and appears visibly disturbed by Haruna's presence. Haruna then tells her that she is going to die for taking her Takashi. Anri tries to tell her that she dosen't like him but Haruna doesn't believe her. Then someone knocks on the door and Haruna says whoever it is she's going to kill them. When Haruna opened the door, it was Takashi. Haruna, madly in love, chases after him but sends some of her men to kill Anri. But Anri takes care of them then goes after Haruna and Takashi. After Haruna asks how Anri escaped, Anri reveals herself as the True wielder of Saika. After a brief fight Anri pins Haruna down and told her past. She tells her of her abusive father and how her mother used Saika to kill him when he almost killed Anri. When Anri touched the blade she heard Saika's voice speaking to her. Anri decided to keep Saika hidden within herself from that day on, locking away her emotions in the process. Haruna refuses to believe Anri's story and attacks. Anri let's Haruna cut her a few times before defeating Haruna by cutting the back of her neck. This brings Haruna under Anri's control and knocks her out. Takashi is initially relieved until he sees Celty. Takashi tells Anri to run, but Anri reveals that she was the monster that attacked Celty the night she was chasing him. In fear, Takashi runs away. The next day she goes to the hospital as the last person to be attacked by the slasher. Yellow Scarves Arc Anri gets released from the hospital and notices Masaomi is acting weird. Anri tails Masaomi and sees him at the Yellow Scarves meeting. She is soon spotted and a chase ensues. She texts for Celty to help her and she arrives in time to get Anri to safety. When they tried to leave, a Yellow Scarves member threw a metal pipe at Anri so she pulls out her sword and cuts it in half. The next day she is with Mikado and Masaomi and she feels uncomfortable around Masaomi. The next day, the Yellow Scarves, led by Horada, corner her as a way to get back at her for spying on them. They chase Anri, however she is aided in her escape by several dollars members including Shiri, Kazutano, and Ryo Takiguchi. Horada continues the chase, but a man in a bunny suit grabs her and gives her his suit as a disguise. She takes off the bunny mask but the Yellow Scarves manage to catch up to her. Simon intervenes as Anri makes another escape. Then Masaomi grabs Anri and goes to an alley with her. Masaomi, clearly angry over Anri spying on him, accuses her of using him and Mikado for her own ends which prompts her to slap him. As Anri removes the suit, the Yellow scarves finally surround her. She almost draws Saika when Shizuo jumps in and beat the crap out of the Yellow Scarves. Then Celty comes and brings Anri to her and Shinra's apartment saying that she needs to stay there for a little bit because the Yellow Scarves are after her. Then the next night a shot Shizuo comes in which causes Anri to run out and save Masaomi. Then she cuts down the Yellow Scarves base door open then sees Masaomi bloody on the ground. Then Mikado comes riding on Celty's bike. As the three reunite, Kyohei and Saburo as well as many of their allies attack Horada's men, giving the others time to escape. Kyohei comes in and takes Masaomi to the hospital when he was out cold. Anri was relieved when Masaomi turned out to be alive. After Masaomi leaves the city, Anri is last seen eating lunch with Mikado, discussing how they were going to welcome Masaomi when he finally returned. Then she joins the chat as Saika. Hollywood After the opening ceremony comes to a close, Anri and Mikado are approached by Aoba Kuronuma about giving him a tour of Ikebukuro. The two are immediately overwhelmed by Aoba's hyperactive personality and they have no choice but to accept. Having no experience in being tour guides Anri and Mikado turn to Walker and Erika for help. Walker and Erika agree to accompany them through their tour and they decide to meet them the next day. After the four of them separate, Anri sees Shingen Kishitani conversing with a tall Caucasian man. Saika resonates within Anri at the sight of her old owner and Shingen recognizes Anri as the daughter of a friend of his. Anri asks how Shingen knew her father and Shingen reveals that he was the one who sold Saika to her father in the first place. The man Shingen was conversing with introduces himself as Egor and places a comforting hand on Anri's shoulder. Despite the polite way of speech, Anri has a deep sense of dread and danger when Egor approached her. Almost without her noticing, Saika extended itself out of Anri's shoulder and pricks Egor's palm, infecting him with it's curse. Anri bids farewell to the two of them and runs home. Anri and the others get together but Mikado is immediately accosted by a few ex-members of the Yellow Scarves looking for revenge but they are saved by Walker and Erika who pull them into their van. They notice that Mairu and Kururi are also in the van with them and Mikado asks what was happening. Kyohei apologizes to them about dragging everyone into their mess. Anri and the others are confused until they see several members of a biker gang called Toromaru barreling towards them. After several hours, they are joined by Celty (who is also being chased) and eventually come across an overpass. Celty tells Kyohei to take the kids away while she holds Toromaru off. Anri and the others are dropped near a police station while Saburo and Kyohei drove back to give Celty a hand. Anri and Mikado also ran back to try and help, with Anri calling out to any of Saika's children. She senses Egor in the bag Celty was transporting and orders him to assist her. When the two of them arrive, Ruri Hijiribe (disguised as another dullahan) has also joined in the fight and she and Egor successfully defeat the Toromaru members. After the incident blows over, Anri attends the hotpot party held at Celty and Shinra's and even helps with the cooking. The color illustrations rate the girl's cooking skills and Anri ends up scoring a 30. Akane Arc Anri and Mikado are once again approached by Aoba about touring Ikebukuro since their last outing was interrupted by Toromaru. Mikado initially turns him down so Aoba begins to subtly flirt with Anri. Anri doesn't really pick up on it but Mikado panics and states that what he had planned that day could wait. The three of them set a date to meet up the next day. Later that night, Anri answers a knock at the door only to find Varona coming at her with a pair of garden scissors. Anri draws Saika and manages to gain the upper hand and (with some help from Celty) manages to chase Varona and Sloan away. After chasing the two Russians across the highway, for a bit, Celty returns and asks if Anri is okay. Anri is unharmed but Celty insists that She stay at her place for the night since Varona would most likely return for a rematch. Celty drops off Anri at the apartment and introduces her to Akane and she spends the night there. Once Anri wakes up, she gets ready to meet Mikado and Aoba. Shinra suggests that she take Akane with her since there wasn't much to do at home. Anri agrees and the two of them head off. While they are waiting, Rio Kamichika recognizes Anri and asks her if she wanted to hang out with her and her friends for today. Anri declines and watches as Rio and several of her friends head towards a near by cafe. Not long after, Anri gets a message from Aoba stating that Mikado couldn't make it after all and telling her to wait for him. On top of that, several members of the Awakusu surround her and begin talking to Akane. Anri is cautious but doesn't try anything since Akane actually appeared to know them. Dollars and Blue Squares Arc Celty and Mikado suddenly rush to the scene and Anri asks him about Aoba's message. Mikado is unable to fully explain but he tells Anri not to trust Aoba. After the arrival to Toromaru, the Awakusu members tell Celty to keep Akane safe while they hold them off. Celty transforms her motorbike into a chariot and Anri, Akane, and Mikado get on and ride thorough the city. The four of them eventually come to an underground parking lot to regroup. Mikado gets a message from the dollars message board and runs off in a hurry. Celty shows Anri the message about the kidnapping and sees Rio and her friends in the picture. She rushes after Mikado and finds him about to get beaten to death by several rogue dollars members. Anri easily incapacitates them with Saika and tends to an injured Mikado. Although bruised, Mikado has no broken bones and the duo proceed to Raira which is where the kidnappers said they were going. Varona follows them discreetly. When they arrive, they see the rogue dollars confronting Chikage and Kyohei. As Mikado watches, Varona launches another attack on Anri and throws a flash bang which blinds the two of them. Although she loses her eyesight, Anri allows Saika to take control and allows it to fight for her while her eyesight recovers. She tells mikado to run as Varona leads Anri into the large battle surrounding the Dollars and Toromaru against kidnappers. As they continue to fight, Varona manages to knock Anri off balance and is about to make the killing blow. Rokujo Chikage blocks both of their attacks, reprimanding them for trying to kill each other. The entire battle is interrupted by the arrival of Shizuo who incapacitates all of the kidnappers. After Shizuo starts chasing after Varona, Kyohei and the others ask Anri about her Katana. Anri is reluctant to tell them the full details, but the others understand and accept her for who she is which touches Anri. Anri looks around for Mikado but can't seem to find him anywhere. She returns home, exhausted, and logs on to the chatroom. She makes a comment on how empty the forum has been recently and logs off, unaware of the change that has occurred in Mikado's heart. Daily Life Arc Anri plays a Minor role in this part of the story, only appearing when Seiji asks her about Mika's Location and later when she goes to visit her mother's grave and converses with Akabayashi. Adabashi Arc Anri is worried over the recent change in Mikado's personality as he begins to grow increasingly distant from her. When she confronts him about his recent change, Mikado asks her about Saika upfront which shocks Anri since they promised not to discuss their secrets until Masaomi had returned. When Anri refuses to give a straight answer, Mikado simply replies that if Anri stayed out of his business, he would stay out of hers. Things are further complicated as Anri begins to notice that it is getting harder and harder for her to keep Saika in check. Anri talks to Celty about her predicament and Anri realizes that Saika only appears to get worse whenever Mikado is around or if she is thinking about him. Since Anri has only been able to keep Saika under control due to an apparent lack of love, the fact that Saika acts up whenever Mikado is around implies that Anri may be developing feelings for him. Anri eventually meets Masaomi who, by this time, has reassembled the yellow scarves. Although Anri is worried, he reassures her and tells her that he'll set Mikado straight. Anri is relieved that Masaomi has returned but is still deeply concerned about Mikado and Saika. Dragon Zombie Arc Anri doesn't appear until near the very end of the novel where she runs into Erika while out shopping. Erika suggests that Anri take up cosplay however Anri is less than enthusiastic about the idea. Katoda's Coma Arc Anri was in Erika's apartment with Erika's cosplay group. Erika and Anri started to talk about Anri's relationship with Mikado. All the while, Erika and her friends are forcing Anri to try on various outfits, much to her dismay. Anri then starts to ask a lot of questions about Masaomi's return when Erika brings it up. Anri then goes with Erika to the hospital when they hear about the hit and run Kyohei. After hearing that Kyohei's surgery went well, she leaves the hospital and tries to call Mika but Mika doesn't answer the call. Saving Izaya/ Haruna returns Arc Erika asks Anri to get cat ears at a cosplay shop so that Kyohei will wake up surrounded by girls wearing cat ears when they visit him. Anri bumps into Haruna who asks her to follow her to a park. Anri asks Haruna if she’s planning on killing her. Haruna said that she would if she were younger but will forgive her now and asks to collaborate. Anri rejects her offer. Haruna thanks her for rejecting her because now she has a reason to fight her. Later Izaya tells her what he is going to do with Masaomi and Mikado which causes Anri severe emotional stress. Erika angrily defends Anri from Izaya's taunts, saying she will support Anri as a friend.. Tokyo Hands Showdown Arc She arrives late to Masaomi and Mikado's showdown, with Saki. As Saki hangs back, the three friends reveal their secrets to each other, while laughing and smiling. Suddenly, Nasujima appears behind Anri, and attempts to stab her, however, Mikado jumps in the way, and takes the blow instead. Durarara!! SH She is revealed to have started dating Mikado. She also starts running her family shop, Sonohara Hall. Differences between LN, Manga, and Anime *She goes in the frame room in the LN and manga, but in the anime they never mention it. Relationships Mikado Ryuugamine Main Article: Mikado and Anri Masaomi Kida Main Article: Masaomi and Anri Aoba Kuronuma Main Article: Aoba Kuronuma '' Although initially overwhelmed by his overly energetic personality, Anri and Mikado quickly welcome Aoba as a friend into their group. In a way, Anri's interactions with Aoba vaguely mirrored those she had with Masaomi before he left. All trust she had in Aoba was shaken, however, during the incident with Akane Awakusu when Mikado warned her not to trust Aoba. She began to act more cautiously when the three of them would hang out together but remained unsure about how to react. Aoba expresses some interest in Anri but this may only be due to Anri possessing Saika. Celty Sturluson ''Main Article: Celty Sturluson Ever since the slasher incident, Celty and Anri have remained very close friends to the point to where Celty would drop everything to help Anri should she ever need it. Celty is one of the few people Anri knows that would accept her along with Saika and would be able to talk about the problems Saika presents. Anri is also one of the few who have accepted Celty's true nature as a dullahan which strengthens the friendship they have. In volume 2 of the light novels, Anri expresses a vague attraction to Celty but this is never addressed again in later volumes. Akabayashi Main Article: Akabayashi When Akabayashi offers to support Anri financially, she is unsure of his motives but gradually grows to trust him as time goes on. Akabayashi treats Anri like a daughter and is very protective of her but it is unknown if he knows that Anri has Saika. Erika Karisawa Main Article: Erika Karisawa Since Mikado and Anri asked Erika and Walker for some advice on the guide tour matter in volume 4, Anri got closer to Erika, and also to the van crew. After the fight against Varona and the guys who had set a trap on Chikage's girlfriends in volume 6 where she used Saika to beat her opponents, Erika didn't think of her as a monster and didn't judge her which surprised Anri in a good way. The two remained on friendly terms, and at the end of volume 9, Anri goes out to cosplay with Erika's team. In volume 10, she stayed with Erika the whole time at the hospital when her friend learned that Kadota had been attacked. Finally in volume 11, after Izaya mentally wrecked her with what he intended to do to Mikado and Kida, Erika defended her in front of Izaya, saying she was "Anri's friend" and that she supported her. Voice Actresses *Japanese: Kana Hanazawa *English: Michelle Ruff Trivia *Her favorite subject is P.E. while her least favorite subject is Music though she's not particularly weak at it. *Her favorite quote is "A friend is a second self," words of Aristotle. *She is refered to as "Okaasan" or "Mother" by Saika's children. *She sang Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo in the rapping CD. *She is the protagonist for the Durarara!! Saika manga. * Her hobby according to the official DVD 3 released character profile card is: Looking at paintings * Her favorite food according to the official DVD 3 released character profile card is: Crabs * Her least favorite food according to the official DVD 3 released character profile card is: Raw meat Category:Characters Category:Dollars Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Saika Army Category:Human